Blinded by loving flames
by Iratus Carnifex
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a normal fire bending teenager...wait that's not normal is it? Well anyway after a life of solitude he ends up going to a school with his childhood friend Grey Fullbuster. Throughout the year he finds himself thinking back to a accident that happened before and finding it harder and harder to deal with. Thankfully a red head steps in to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

**Ira: Hey guys welcome to my story...uh...well I don't really know what else to say *scratches back of head sheepishly***

**Natsu: You could always you know give a bit of backround of yourself**

**Ira: I get the feeling that not many people actually read these beginning parts so is it really worth it?**

**Grey: For once I agree with hot head its a good way to connect with readers**

**Erza: yea you could at least tell them about your idea for the story**

**Ira: but doesn't that kind of give the story line away?**

**Erza: well... yeah shit sorry bad idea**

**Ira: sigh whatever I'm just going to let them read the story. BTW side note! If you like the story let me know I will be accepting any ideas and reviews you can give!**

**Ira: Anyway... ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU OUT IM WRITING!**

**Natsu: geez no need to be rude **

**Erza: *Dark Aura* are you commanding me**

**Ira: uh... n-n-no Erza of c-c-course not *shrinks into chair***

**Erza: good now everyone out he needs to get his genius on!**

**Everyone: Aye Sir!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (if I did I would already have Erza with Natsu for Christ sake!)**

* * *

Grey stared deeply into his bowl of LIFE cereal. _So he is really coming to my school huh_? Grey just chuckled and stood up making his way to the kitchen sink kissing his mother on the head on his way by.

_Well I should at least give him some credit likely he will end up dead from the hoard of fan girls_ Grey smiled _oh this is gonna be fun._

* * *

**Hey honey waaake uuup**

**Hey wake up**

**Wake up!**

**OI YOU FUCKER GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!**

"What the hell!" Natsu cried in alarm rolling off the side of his bed onto the hardwood floor.

**YOU BETTER LISTEN TO YOU ME DEAD EYED SON OF A BI-**

"God I forgot how hostile my alarm clock was" Natsu mumbled under his breath as he stood up rubbing his sore back.

Meet Natsu Dragneel. He is your normal High school guy runs off of energy drinks and pretty much anything edible. He lives alone in his exetremely large mansion that his father left him when he died about around when he was seven. His father was named Igneel Dragneel a famous billionaire and philanthropist who owned a weapons testing company that produced high caliber military equipment for the army. Natsu's father was kind and gentle until after his mother Mari died when he was two. After that his father was cold never allowing any sort of horse play or social media. Natsu grew up not knowing how to have fun until his father fell ill and died of lung cancer. However Natsu never really felt anything for his death at least that's what he convinced himself.

After his father died Natsu schooled himself. He taught himself guitar and recorded a couple singles before sending them to his friends recording company. They loved it. So over the years Natsu has made a name for himself usually working solo with his acoustic guitar but sometimes he would pair up with other musicians. Having all the money in the world he needed he never really bought anything other than neccesities. He pretty much had everything he needed even though after his father died Natsu couldn't bring himself to go to 90% of the houses rooms and only used his room, the kitchen, living room, and garage as well as studio and library.

Stumbling over to his closet Natsu pulled on a simple black V-neck and some black jeans. Hopefully he wouldn't make to much of a impression today. He was attending a public school for the first time in his life. Fairy Tail High. He didn't really agree with the name but hey whatever not like he owned the place. Most of his reasoning for him attending was that his buddy Grey Fullbuster who he knew as a kid before his father became a ass was attending and said he would show him around.

Natsu having clothed himself and gotten his things for school made his way through his house to the garage to pick a car. Now one thing Natsu has that hardly anyone else on the planet does is Evo. Evo is a genetically implanted weapon that his father had put into him while he was a child. It allows the user of Evo to become compatable with the element most suited to their body. In his case it was flame. The only problem was it could be difficult to control at times, specifically when he got angry or upset he would melt a pot or light something on fire.

Natsu shivered at the idea of losing control at school.

_I cannot allow that to happen no matter what_ he thought to himself as he walked into the empty garage. Turning to his right he clicked a small black button on the wall revealing a door on the bottom of the garage floor opening outward to reveal a very expensive looking Ferrari painted black appear.

"Fuuuuuuucck" Natsu groaned face palming. Great just great you know I love showing up at school flaunting my wealth to everyone. He sighed and just grabbed the keys which had been dispensed from a opened panel on the wall and walked to the car opening the door and starting the vehicle.

Natsu while he was driving began to wonder what public school life was like. He had heard there was a lot of gossip and other drama that happened which honestly he was not looking forward to.

After a few minutes of driving Natsu finally pulled into the front gates of the school taking in the large building. I was made of light red bricking with a sign next to the front door saying **Welcome to Fairy Tail High!** the front door was covered by a over hanging roof supported by four pillars one in each corner.

Turning his attention else where he found a parking space trying to ignore the ogling people staring at the expensive car. This is going to be very interesting Natsu thought to himself as he turned off the ignition and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat.

As Natsu opened the door he crouched so that he was not visible from the front doors of the school before peeking over. Good it looked all clear. Sighing in relief spotting a familiar brunette leaning on one of the pillars he had spotted earlier he quickly made his way over looking down trying to remain unnoticed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High pinky" said a smirking Grey Fullbuster watching his friends antics amused.

"Shut it and get inside quick" he muttered grabbing the surprised boys arm pulling him inside before finally relaxing letting loose a held in breath leaning against the wall his eyes closed.

"Uh what was that about?" Grey asked genuinely confused.

"Fan girls" Natsu shivered visibly after saying the dreaded word making Grey crack up in laughter

"Hey shut up! Its seriously scary there was a few times I thought I was going to die in the past!" this statement making Grey completely lose it holding his sides and struggling to remain standing.

"Tch fine whatever just show me around ice-princess" he said giving up on his friend.

"Alright pinky...hehe...follow me" Grey said finally reigning it in and they began to walk. Every once in a while Grey would stop and point out a room that he would have to know where it was and where his classes were and how to get to them. That was until Natsu froze looking at the far end of the hall.

No.

No please.

SHIT!

"GREY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Natsu screamed grabbing his startled friend by the collar dragging him away. Grey looking behind them saw the most horrifying sight in his life. There was a solid sixty females charging town the hall yelling 'Natsu-sama!'

Catching on Grey picked himself up and began to keep pace with the poor pinkhead until they hit a dead end that is.

"Oh god it was good knowing you buddy" Natsu whimpered turning to face his fate cringing.

Grey took a loud gulp and turned as well eyes widening in horror as the herd charged to two soon-to-be-dead-men.

"What is the meaning of this behavior!" a stern voice yelled halting the mob in its tracks.

Grey hearing the voice visibly relaxed where as Natsu just looked confused. No one can stop the herd once it starts NO ONE.

Oh boy would he learn he was wrong.

Standing in front of the two was a girl with long scarlet hair tumbling down to the small of her back wearing a school uniform with a band on it that said 'Student council' signifying she was a part of said club. She held her hands outward in a sort blocking fashion covering the two cowering men behind her completely.

"All of you back to class!" she growled a dark aura surrounding her as the the girls grumbling all turned and made their way to their respective classrooms.

Natsu sighed in relief and began to speak "Thanks um..."

The girl turned critically eyeing him as she spoke "Erza Scarlet, Student Council President"

Natsu should have guessed " Thanks Pres" he saw her eyes narrow at the nick name "Natsu Dragneel and again thanks we would have died"

"Aw I see you are the new student Dragneel" she said turning her gaze to a nervous looking Grey and quirking a eyebrow "Grey I would expect you to be in class.." she began only to have Grey charge away at mach 10 shouting over his shoulder "Good luck Natsu!"

What was that about Natsu thought frowning slightly watching Grey run away. Huh must have just been shaken from our near death experience.

"Dragneel if you would follow me I will see you to your class" Erza said turning an beginning to walk away.

Natsu followed "Whats this a date Pres?" he asked smirking slightly seeing Erza blush and turn to glare at him

"Do not presume such lewd things Dragneel I will not allow it in my school" she hissed instinctively knowing he was going to be trouble.

Natsu only smirked and chuckled and followed in silence.

This was going to be a very Interesting year in deed he thought smiling.


	2. What the-

**Hey guys so seeing as this story got a FUCKTON of follows and likes and one review (Thanks Valinknight) so I will continue this story alongside my other story Hidden Shadows (check it out) so yeah thanks for the support guys always feel free to give advice and suggestions don't for get to Review and enjoy!**

**Ira: Well that's unexpected**

**Natsu: Hmmm what is? **

**Ira: the amount of follows and likes is more than I have ever gotten and honestly I just posted a rough draft for the first chapter**

**Erza: Well obviously people love it **

***Puffs Chest out* Ira: Of course they do I wrote it!**

**Grey: That means you are gonna have to put more effort into this story you know**

**Ira: Well its getting pretty hectic with school coming up so updating may be a bit more difficult but ill do my best**

**Erza: Good that's what I was expecting**

**Ira: Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu yawned and gazed out the window at the blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Who knew public school could be so boring? Honestly the entire time he had spent here was just the teachers talking about rules and expectations and handing out sheets. He expected more.

Suddenly a nudge in his ribs spun him out of his day dream making him turn to look in the direction of the intruder. Of course. You know Natsu really shouldn't have expected anything else. Erza Scarlet was staring at him with the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

"Pay attention Dragneel" she hissed quietly her stare boring holes into his face

"Yeah whatever Pres its not like is giving any useful information" Natsu grumbled looking away from Erza's glare

"I don't care respect is demanded at this school now pay attention" She huffed turning in her seat to face the teacher and scribble down notes.

Natsu a bit agitated finally began to listen to the teacher. Of course he was talking about nothing useful just school dress code guide lines rules for the year other things.

And of course just as Natsu was beginning to relax and doze off a again a rough shove on his shoulder drew his glare to a certain Red headed student council president.

"What did I say?!" Erza hissed quietly

"To what? Theres nothing he is saying that I don't know already seriously relax Pres" Natsu said rolling his eyes and turned his gaze back out the window.

Thankfully the rest of class passed without anymore intrusions so Natsu was free to day dream through the class. When the bell rang Natsu quickly grabbed his bag and stood up but as he took his first step he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. Turning confused Natsu suddenly paled looking at the fearsome image of a very angry Erza.

"Did you roll your eyes at me Dragneel?" she said grinning dangerously

Gulping Natsu said "U-u-u-uh course not Pres why would I do that?"

"Dragneel I don't like liars" she hissed

"Fine I rolled my eyes but what harm did it do?" Natsu said sighing a bit agitated with her attitude

"It was disrespectful and for that you will be punished" she said grabbing Natsu by his collar dragging him down the hall to the student council room.

"Shit" Mumbled Natsu as he was dragged to his doom.

* * *

N

Erza sat in her chair keeping a watchful eye on the new troublemaker of her school. From the moment her called her 'Pres' there was something about him that made her angry. She observed the pinkette who was now grumbling something about gingers as he carried a stack of signed papers to the finished paperwork basket on the far side of the room. He was decently tall only a few inches taller than her and had a somewhat handsome face. All in all he was a average boy so why did he affect her so much?

"Oi Pres!" Natsu shouted snapping his fingers in her face.

Angry with him for shouting she punched him straight in his face sending him flying to the other side of the table.

"Do not shout at me" she scowled

"Ouch" Natsu groaned on the floor "I said your name like five times Pres I was just trying to get your attention"

Suddenly Erza was filled with guilt. She had just struck someone she had just met admittedly he was a nuisance but still it was very disrespectful on her part.

"I apologize you may strike me" She said standing and bowing before Natsu

Natsu just stared at her in shock for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Slightly bemused just stood up and watched Natsu roll on the ground holding his sides laughing his guts out.

"I fail to see the humor in this" she said a bit perturbed at his reaction

Standing finally letting the last of his giggles out Natsu wiped a tear from his right eye before speaking.

"Why would I hit you? First of all that is definitely not how you apologize to people, Second I would never hit a women ever" he said a wide grin coming onto his face "Its one of my principles"

Erza blushed looking at the grin on the mans face feeling her heart flutter slightly looking at his happy expression. Hold on a second! Hell no! She was Erza 'Titania" Scarlet the feared president of the Student Council. She had never even looked at someone that way since... Him. No it would not happen again and certainly not with this rich snob.

"Uh well that is sufficient Dragneel you may go home I'm sure you have your family and staff worried" Erza said curtly

She watched shocked at the expression on his face

At her sentence Natsu's face had darkened considerably his eyes hardening hiding something behind them a hidden emotion. She saw his hands curl into fists and shake slightly.

"Yes my staff and family would be worried" he muttered darkly before quickly turning and exiting the room.

* * *

_Fuck Natsu get it under control _Natsu thought as he walked quickly through the halls of the school. He needed to get away and fast. Something in the way Erza had said his STAFF and FAMILY where worried about him had set him off. It just didn't make sense. Why was he so mad?! Stepping outside he quickly made his way to his car.

Stepping too fast he caught his foot on a crack and tripped. Reacting on instinct he quickly caught himself by placing his hand on someones car . Standing up he looked where his hand had been placed.

Shit

He lifted his hand leaving a smoking handprint imbedded in some ones car clearly visible.

"Dragneel!" shouted a horrifyingly familiar voice behind him.

Time to go.

Natsu quickly ran to his car got inside and backed out as fast as he could ignoring the fact Erza was calling his name trying to get him to wait. He drove out fast never once looking back.

* * *

Erza watched confused and a bit angry. Why would he run off like that? all she said was that his family and staff would be worried for him.

Erza sighed then looked to the car he had caught himself on.

What the hell?!

There was a dent in the side of the car smoking in the perfect shape of a hand.

"What the hell?" she muttered reaching her hand out and touching it.

"Shit!" she shouted pulling her hand back.

It was hot really hot! She looked at the gate where Natsu had left. What the hell was wit him. She scowled before turning and walking back to the school to gather her things.

He was hiding something

and she would find out what it was.


	3. A stormy Night

**Hey guys Ira here next chapter uummm first of all thanks for all the reviews likes and follows are soaring through the roof and I'm really enjoying reading what you guys have to say.**

**Ira: Jesus Christ on a bicycle I just checked my email**

**Erza: oh yeah what's so good about that?**

**Ira: there is quite a few unread emails from informing of likes and follows**

**Natsu: That's great dude! **

**Erza: oh hey Natsu I have some questions to ask you**

**Natsu: u-uh um Erza that's what this chapter is going to be about**

**Erza: oh right **

**Grey: Anyway ignore these two don't forget to read and review like and follow!**

**Ira: wow grey you sure can be helpful**

**Grey: fuck yeah I can!**

**Ira: your shirt**

**Grey: shit!**

**Ira: Anyway guys enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu walked out of the principles office looking down at the slip of paper in his hand. It read Locker 319 .Natsu had just been to the principles office having been called down in homeroom to receive his locker number.

Finally it had been like five days since the first day of school apparently his paperwork had gotten mixed up and they had lost his locker number and various other things in the process. Natsu grimaced thinking back to his first day of school. He had been punished by a certain red-haired student council president and lost his temper during his 'punishment' over the smallest thing.

Natsu sighed making his way over to his locker finding it and opening it. He was just lucky that no one had seen him melt the metal of that car. Mentally slapping himself he grabbed his books that he didn't need for the next class and placed them on the top shelf of his locker. He needed to keep himself in check last thing he needed was to be questioned about his supernatural abilities.

Natsu straightened up swinging his bag over his shoulder about to close his door when he noticed the locker next to his open.

Turning to greet his neighbor Natsu said "Hey gue-" his sentenced trailed off noticing who the person was staring back at him eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Why the fuck did all of the gods ever created hate him.

"Dragneel?" said Erza regaining her composure

"uh hey Pres what are you doing here?" He inquired avoiding her pointed gaze

"My locker is here" she said a small smile tugging her lips as she raised a eyebrow at the question

"You know I knew that I was just testing you" he said trying to shake off his awkwardness

"Hmm I'm sure you where but now that your here" she turned and dropped her books straight into his arms almost making him fall over

"Uh I don't remember offering to carry these" Natsu said slightly irked completely forgetting their exchange the previous day

"Well seeing as you owe me for running out on YOUR punishment yesterday you shall carry them" she said as she closed her locker and walked to her class with a grumbling Pinkette in tow.

Finally when they reached the classroom Natsu set down her books on her desk with a loud slam gathering attention from several class members.

"Jesus why do you need so many books Pres?" he questioned sitting down in his desk leaning his head back so it dangled in the air and closed his eyes

"I like to be prepared" she said as if it was normal and took her seat as well

"More like OCD" Natsu mumbled making Erza look at him

"What?" Natsu quickly looked over showing his palms

"Nothing just thinking out loud Pres" he said

In return she only returned her attention to the front of class waiting for the session to start.

Natsu leaned on his arm looking out the window sighing. He had dodged a bullet that time.

* * *

Throughout the day Erza had forced Natsu to carry her books to their respective classes (Seeing as they had all the same ones) making Natsu slightly upset by the end of school. Finally the bell rang and Natsu shot out of his chair making his way to his locker to collect his things. Astonishingly he found Erza already at her locker. Slightly wary he approached.

Moving fast so as to have minimal contact time with the female he opened his locker shoveled his books into his bag and closed the door and turned to quickly walk away before she could do anything.

"Dragneel" a very hauntingly familiar voice said as a hand caught him by the shoulder

Grimacing Natsu turned to face Erza "Yea whats up Pres" he questioned

"Would you mind coming to the student council office I need to ask you some things"

"Uh actually Pres I have a recording time set today after school can it wait?" Natsu replied not actually lying to get out of the situation.

"Of course" She said looking a bit disappointed at his response.

Not wanting any further inquiries he made his way over to the front door looking out seeing that it was raining and pretty hard at that turned and yelled down the hall "Hey Pres be safe alright its looking pretty bad outside!" he yelled only receiving a thumbs up from the retreating form of Erza.

He smiled stepping outside jogging to his car. Despite her being very haughty and demanding she wasn't all that bad of a person. In fact he could see them being friends if he tried and on top of it all she wasn't that bad looking either. Shrugging off the thought he just had he stepped into his car and drove fast to the recording studio.

_**Two Hours**_** Later**

Natsu drove his car out of the underground parking complex. He had just finished recording his latest song and finally could head home and relax for the weekend. He drove slow seeing as it was raining impossibly hard almost making it impossible to see at all and on top of that it was lightning and thundering out every ten seconds.

I hope Erza got home safe Natsu thought driving down the street that lead to his mountain top home.

Suddenly Natsu stopped the car spying a familiar miserable looking figure walking through the storm.

What the fuck was she thinking walking in weather like this!?

Cursing Natsu pulled up next to her making her stop at the sound of a stopping car so close by and her eyes widened slightly in shock to see Natsu stepping out of the car and jogging over to her.

"What the hell are you doing Pres!" he shouted over the rain and thunder

"Walking home I didn't have a ride today!" she responded shivering

"For fucks sake come over here and get in" Natsu replied pulling Erza by the arm to his passenger side door

"Wha- I cant it will ruin your car!" she shouted not really resisting but thinking that he must value his things more than her seeing as she had only ever upset and abused the man.

"Stop arguing and get in" he growled opening the door and almost forcing her to sit down inside.

Closing the door Natsu quickly ran around to the still open drivers seat door and climbed inside shivering from being soaking wet and cold. He could always just increase his body temperature but he had Erza here and she would notice the change of heat.

Natsu pressed the button for AC and turned the heat up blasting it before looking over at a very disheveled Erza who despite being in such a pitiful state looked admirably cute.

"Here change clothes real quick your gonna freeze to death" Natsu said reaching into the backseat and pulling up a dry T-shirt and tossing it to her.

"I-I-I cant change in here your gonna peep!" she said blushing violently at the thought

"Ill close my eyes ok besides if you don't you'll freeze to death" he replied closing his eyes and resting his head back on the seat.

Smiling slightly hearing the rustling of clothes being moved about knowing she was changing kept his eyes closed and mouth shut. Finally hearing the noises stop he asked if he could open his eyes receiving the affirmative.

He opened his eyes and looked over at a blushing Erza noticing that the shirt was slightly small but being dry assumed she didn't care that much.

"Heh sorry thought it would be more baggy over you Erza" Natsu said then gave her a confused look as she looked over quickly seeming surprised

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" came the response

Shrugging Natsu started the car and pulled out from the side of the road and began to drive. Soon realizing he didn't know where she lived. Turning to face the girl and ask her he stopped himself seeing her fast asleep. Sighing again he pulled over on the side of the road and left the car running.

Taking this time he inspected her face watching the lighting from the storm play across her face revealing her attractive facial features. Natsu's heart stuttered for a second looking at the beautiful women sitting next to him. Sure she could be annoying but he was almost positive there was more to her than he cared to admit.

Sighing Natsu realizing she was still asleep and not waking up anytime soon began to heat his body. Noticing that she was still cold he unbuckled himself and reached his arm over and held it in front of her. Releasing a small amount of energy into his hand he produced a flame strong enough to dry off her still soaked jeans and heat the rest of her cold body.

Suddenly she stirred making Natsu quickly retract his hand but forgetting to put out the flame.

"Mhmmhmhhm?" she mumbled opening her eyes slightly at the light

Realizing his predicament he quickly extinguished the flame and returned to his normal position

"Wha- wasn't there a light on a second ago?" she murmured sleepily

"Your seeing things Pres there was no light" Natsu said slightly relieved she hadn't seen anything

"By the way Pres I never got your address" Natsu said moving the topic

She gave him her address and sat quietly while he drove her home. Finally they reached her place and he pulled into the driveway. Turning to say bye he saw she yet again had fallen asleep. Of course. So sighing and seeing no other option her opened the door and quickly ran over to her side through the rain. Removing his leather jacket he placed it over her before lifting her out of the car bridal style not even stirring the young girl.

Natsu swiftly ran over to her porch and rang the door bell to have it opened by a red headed lady whose eyes widened at the sight of her daughter in someones arms.

"Don't worry she's ok I just found her walking in the storm and picked her up and drove her home she fell asleep before I got here" Natsu explained handing her over to her mother who grabbed her daughter and looked at him worriedly.

"You ok dear I'm sure you must be freezing you can come in if you like" she said offering him some sanctuary from the storm

"No thank you Ma'am I need to get home anyway" Natsu declined politely waving as he jogged back to his vehicle and climbing inside.

Natsu Dragneel what are you getting yourself into he thought as he drove home through the storm quietly lost in thought.

* * *

Erza awoke in her room warm and snug inside of her bed. Had Natsu taken her inside? she thought the last thing she remembered was falling asleep yet again in his vehicle. She looked across the room and spied a dark leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair sitting in front of her desk.

Erza frowned got up and walked over to it and picked it up.

When she woke up the first time she could have sworn she saw something impossible. Natsu had been sitting over on his side a alarmed look on his face with a flame hovering in his hand.

When she had questioned him about it he said there had been no light.

Natsu Dragneel what are you hiding she thought frowning returning to bed.

She swore to herself that night she would find out come hell or highwater.

Little did she know that finding out would change her life forever.

**YOOOOO guys so just a ending note or P.S. or whatever you wanna call it I am getting more and more busy daily next week im gonna be gone the whole freaking weak so if no updating happens soon DO NOT WORRY im just out of town for awhile likely I will try and get at least one more chapter out before I leave so don't worry! Peace- Ira**


	4. Unexpected Company

**Hey guys so I noticed that I have kinda failed to incorporate Grey and other minor characters into this story soooo yeah I'm gonna end up working on that a bit more leave a review with any advice in ways I can work that into the main plot :)**

**Ira:Well I just noticed something**

**Natsu: yeah whats that?**

**Ira: I haven't really mentioned Grey or Lucy or anyone else for that matter**

**Grey: what the hell man I helped you out last chapter!**

**Ira: sorry sorry don't worry I have plansGrey: you better**

**Ira: *sigh* whatever just get out so I can write**

**Everyone: Aye Sir!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Well so far this weekend has gone to shit.

That was the only thought as a very lonely and bored Natsu sat downstairs in his living room gazing out the glass wall overlooking the usual spectacular vista of the city but seeing as it was still storming it looked like darkness and rain.

"I cant believe it rained and stormed for four days straight!" Natsu groaned leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

Scowling Natsu thought back over the past four days. After he head taken Erza home he just drove. Natsu was more than slightly worried by the fact she had noticed his flame. Erza over the past few days of the weekend and one day of school canceled due to the weather had sent IM's to Natsu over Facebook trying to get his attention every time Natsu avoided it due to the fact he was positive she wanted to investigate his behavior.

Not that he could blame her really in all honesty Natsu had acted very suspiciously first his outburst then the melted car then his mysterious source of light in the car the other day. Natsu ran his hands through his pink locks. On top of it all the only person who knew about his ability he hadn't spoken to since the first day of school.

Grey Fullbuster was one of the few people who knew Natsu was a Evo mostly because he was one as well. Grey's mother in fact was the mastermind behind the piece of tech that enhanced his elemental abilities although the women had retired after creating Natsu's version the Evo implant she had given a MK.I to her son mostly for self defense reasons due to the fact she would be a target for rival companies and the only way they could REALLY hurt her is hurt her son.

Natsu was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off in his pocket. Grumbling under his breath he took out the phone and checked his messages seeing one from the person he was just thinking about.

**Grey**

_Hey Fire-Breath you alright?_

**Natsu**

_Yeah why wouldn't I be?_

**Grey**

_Well lately a certain Student council President has been sending me messages non-stop trying to get me to tell her all I know about you_

Natsu froze reading the last message. Shit she had definitely noticed. FUCK.

This was the last thing he needed right now. He could only hope that Grey hadn't revealed anything important.

**Natsu**

_Well did you say anything?_

**Grey**

_Before I answer that did you mess up with your Evo dude because honestly that's the only reason I could think of that she wants this much information out of me about you_

**Natsu**

_Yeah my emotions messed up the first time I lost my cool over something small melted some of some kids car second time was just three days ago I found her walking home in the storm and I gave her a ride she fell asleep so I used a flame to heat her up but she woke up while I was doing it_

**Grey**

_Oh... Uh Natsu?_

Natsu frowned at the latest text. Whenever Grey called him by his name either he had bad news or really bad news.

Oh this news was so much worse than he could comprehend.

**Natsu**

_Grey what the hell did you do_

**Grey**

_Well she wouldn't leave me alone so I kind of uh gave her your address_

Natsu sat frozen eyes wide in horror at the last message. And as if hell had come knocking he heard his door bell ring to be followed by a very dramatic thunder clap.

Oh dear go please don't let it be her.

Natsu stood up and made his way to the front door dreading every step that took him closer to it. He paused just before the door and took a few deep breaths even if it was her she didn't have any proof of anything she would have said something in the car if she had seen the flame in his hand. Steeling his nerves Natsu opened the door.

Oh boy

Standing before him was a disheveled scarlet haired president shivering her arms wrapped around herself and soaked.

"Erza?" Natsu asked dreading the response she would give

"Uh Hey Natsu can I come in?" she asked looking at him calm as could be but underneath it he could see purpose and determination

He hated those qualities.

"Jesus Christ yes Erza get inside before you freeze to death" Natsu said hurriedly and pulled the girl into his home before shutting the door and quickly made his way over to the curved stairs leading to the second floor "Hold on ill grab you some dry clothes" he shouted as he disappeared into the hall above.

Erza looked around the house she was standing in shivering. It was not what she had expected sure it was clean but there was no sign of any life anywhere besides Natsu. There was no staff no Parents or siblings in fact she could call her house more of a mansion than this. She noticed many of the doors visible on the second floor where either boarded up or covered with tape and the house looked rather dark and dreary?

Did Natsu really live here? If so where was all the servants and the rich parents she had heard all about how much money his family had and on top of it he made bank from his music industry. So why was his house so... Empty.

Natsu's voice ringing out over the stairway shook her out of her thoughts "Erza here catch" he shouted tossing down a pair of sweats and a black tank top "Sorry I don't really have any female undergarments" he said smirking as he strolled down the stairs.

"This will do fine" she said before she inspected Natsu blushing noticing that he was half naked his muscled torso showing off his abs and well defined arms for all to see.

"You ok?" he asked a worried expression on his face as he stepped closer to Erza.

"No im ok!" she almost shouted mentally slapping herself. A surprised Natsu just shrugged off the comment and turned back and walked into the living room leaving Erza to her devices.

* * *

Grey grinned from ear to ear. Finally someone Natsu could open up to. Ever since they where children Natsu had been secluded never really taking interest in others besides Grey and their other childhood friend Lucy and the way he saw Natsu look at Erza while no one else was watching was the way he had looked at... her.

Grimacing at the depressing memorys said person brought up he shrugged it off before pulling out his phone and scrolling through the contacts.

Grey stopped smirking on the one that read Juvia Lockster.

**Grey**

_The plan is in motion_

**Juvia**

_Finally I just hope I was of help_

**_Grey_**

_More than you know Juvia thank you_

Grey was now grinning from ear to ear. Oh they would be having a wonderful time tonight.

Snickering to himself Grey stepped out of his room and went downstairs to watch TV the whole while laughing evilly to himself.

* * *

Natsu placed a cup of coffee on the table making Erza jump slightly then blush of embarrassment at being startled so easy.

"Sorry if I scared you" Natsu said smirking slightly thinking she looked cuter then ever when she blushed then quickly shoving those thoughts far from his mind he couldn't afford to think like that after what happened.

"No its fine I was just thinking" she said quietly taking the cup placed before her and taking a deep drink sighing contently as the warmth spread throughout her body.

Natsu took a seat next to the girl not bothering to put a shirt on seeing she had gotten over it. Besides being a fire Evo and all kinda rose your body temperature a ton so he was hot.

"Natsu?" Erza suddenly asked placing her coffee on the table

"Ye Erza?" Natsu responded knowing full well what she would asking and really hoping she didn't

"The first day we met in the council room after I said some things you uh got really upset and well- I'm sorry I don't really know what I did but it obviously upset you." This had surprised Natsu who waved it off slightly relieved that was it. "However after I followed you outside and you drove away I noticed you fall and catch yourself on a car... Natsu there was a smoking handprint there"

Natsu sat silently staring down at the table before him not bothering to respond. Even if her wanted to he couldn't mostly because it would put her in danger making her a target and he couldn't do that to anyone especially a girl he had made the mistake once never again would it happen.

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything Erza continued "And the other night when you picked me up I woke up to a light flickering and when I looked over you had a flame in the palm of your hand..." she trailed off seeing a shocked and panicked look on his face before it went stoic his eyes hardening so as to not show any emotion.

"Erza you must have been delirious" he said his voice monotone

"Natsu I know what I saw and I want to know what it is your hiding from me" she said trying to soften her tone. The truth was she wanted to help she didn't know why but despite her hardly knowing Natsu she was drawn to him.

Natsu whispered something and Erza couldn't hear it

"What?" she asked softly trying to coax it out.

"I cant tell you" he almost whispered his face stone and eyes closed.

"Natsu-" She began but was cut off by him raising his hand

"Erza you obviously saw some things that you misinterpreted even if there was something to tell I couldn't tell you" he said his voice firm making Erza scowl before she caught him say something so quiet she was sure she was never meant to hear it.

"Not after her"

Seeing that if she pried further it would only make things worse she did the only thing she could.

Erza placed her hand gently on top of Natsu's whose was resting on the couch making his eyes shoot open in surprise and look down at her hand then at Erza. She smiled at him letting him know she was there before standing and thanking him for indulging her. Still slightly shaken from what just happened he escorted her to the door and covered her with a umbrella as she ran to her car.

"By the way Natsu check your IM's my numbers in one of them if you ever want to talk...well just give me a message" she said smiling softly before getting in her car and driving away.

Natsu just stood watching the retreating form of her vehicle his heart clenched.

If she found out she would be in danger. No it could never happen even if it meant hurting her he would doing everything he could to sever ties he had to to protect her.

Sighing in defeat Natsu went inside and sat on the couch closing his eyes.

Little did he know that this was not the end of things.

**Hey guys so this may be the last update for about the next week im not sure but let me know anything I can do to make the story more enjoyable I also need some ideas as to incorporate some more minor characters but I have a idea for Lucy don't worry it will be spectacular! anyway Review if you want drop a like and of course follow for more updates have a good one peace!- Ira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just a quick announcement chapter I AM BACK!**

**YES IM BACK**

**and im ready to continue the story thanks to you who have beared through this week of me being absent and posting now more material just know that more is on the way and your wait wasn't in vain.**

**just letting you know have a good day**

**IRA**


	6. Building Trust

**Helloooo everybody so im back and just so you dont freak out about the large time skip in this chapter because its not relative.**

**anyway hope you enjoy send reviews and advice and enjoy!**

**P.S. super tired dont know how good this chapters going to be so yeah theres that ^^**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Natsu smiled ever so slightly as he walked down the moonlight sidewalk wallowing in his happiness. Natsu couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Thinking back on it he never had!

At first Natsu had attempted to sever ties with Erza Scarlet after she left that night but after large amounts of pestering and persistence he decided it would be better to just let her have his way. He did in fact figure out that the whole reason she had shown up at his house that night was because Grey set the whole thing up but to be honest he could care less.

As the weeks passed Natsu and Erza got closer and closer they talked casually between classes tradeing the rare smiles and waves whenever they said goodbye. To anyone observing it would seem they where a content and happy couple but if you ever pointed it out you would receive a violent beating from a laughing Natsu and a blushing Erza.

Natsu frowned thinking to Erza's behavior the past few days. She had seemed more and more distant as if she was pulling away from Natsu and it bothered him. Admittedly she could be serious and over react to certain things but this was more than seriousness it was... confusion? Fear? Natsu shook his head he had no idea and besides it wasn't really his business anyway. Despite how much they talked and enjoyed one anothers company they never really talked about their personal lives and if Natsu wouldnt tell Erza about his he had no right to learn about hers.

Natsu froze hearing a scream from a alley around the block. Driving his feet into the ground panicking Natsu ran as fast as he could to the sound.

He knew that voice even if he never heard it scream before.

It was Erza's.

* * *

Erza was sitting on the bench next to the alley rubbing her ankles together nervously trying to make sense of her emotions. Earlier that week someone she hadn't spoken to had sent her a text saying he wanted to meet.

It was Jellal

Jellal was Erza's ex. When they had dated she had been blinded by her emotions and hadn't seen clearly. He was the only one she had ever really opened up to and she thought she was in love. Then the Abuse began.

It started small a light slap to the face followed by rushed apologies swearing it was a mistake and saying he was so sorry.

But it got worse. Jellal began to drink and whenever he came over he was usually hammered out of his mind and twice as violent. Eventually Erza couldn't take it anymore and called the cops.

Thinking back on it she hated to be reminded of how she was. She was weak vulnerable and because of that she promised herself no one would ever worm their way into her heart ever again.

Recently though she had begun to break that promise to herself. Thinking about the pink haired delinquent made her smile and chuckle quietly to herself. Despite all of her walls he had blasted through each one and it didnt even seem as though he was trying. In all honesty she believed he didn't even know what a relationship was.

Erza frowned remembering the night they had talked. She had asked him what he was hiding and the best thing she got to a answer was 'even if there was something i couldn't tell you... not after her'. Erza was positive that last part was not meant to be heard but she had heard it and it was bothering her ever since.

However she didn't bring it up. She knew if she did his walls would build even higher and she would never scale to the top and that for her would be worse than not knowing.

A shuffling sound launched Erza out of her thoughts. She stood cautiously looking into the alley way that the sound came from.

"Hey Erz" said a soft slurring voice

Jellal stepped from the shadows his mop of azure hair tousled and his shirt slightly unbuttoned his trousers sagging looking as though he had just crawled from a dumpster.

"Jellal are you...drunk?" Erza asked hushed her last word cracking a bit in fear remembering what used to happen when he was intoxicated

"What naaaw Erz i just had a few drinks thats all why dont you come over here and gimme a smooch" Jellal said smirking roughly grabbing hold of Erza's wrist and throwing her hard against the shadowed wall of the alley.

"You thought the cops could stop me huh!" he shouted slamming his fist into Erza's stomach making her cough out a small amount of blood

"Stop...Jellal.. STOP!" she screamed loud enough to echo throughout the streets.

"HAHAHA theres no one out here to hear you Erza now just sit there like a good girl" Jellal said smirking slightly as he undid the button holding his pants up and began to approach Erza.

Erza closed her eyes praying for something anything anyone to save her! He was the same. The messages he had sent where so kind so apollogetic there was no way he could have been the same. Yet here she was back in the same nightmare as before him drunk and violent her helpless and vulnerable.

Erza finally gave in and slumped on the wall ready to take whatever he could dish out.

Then a loud crack could be heard echoing on the walls and a massive wave of heat hit Erza's face.

* * *

"Now just sit there like a good girl" the blue haired freaks voice said venomously as Natsu turned to the corner to take in the scene before him.

Erza was against the wall sitting her eyes closed bruised but roughed up a bit.

That was all it took.

Natsu felt heat roll off his torso in waves as his face contorted into pure anger. He planted his left foot into the earth feeling the cement crack and blister beneath his feet.

Natsu charged forward and rammed his fist into the jerks face sending him flying through the air into the dumpster that sat five feet away. Not paying attention to Erza's now opened and shocked eyes Natsu felt the shirt burn off his torso and his body emit flames from all his pores.

"What did you do you sack of shit" Natsu's voice said dangerously quiet his face hid by his pink bangs.

"Took what was mine... Salamander" the blueberry said standing up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth smirking slightly at the expression on Natsu's face.

How the hell did he know that name! Natsu thought frantically trying to process what he had just heard. Only five people on earth knew that name and one was his father! He needed answers but this kid was obviously not one to tell him he was practically shitting himself despite his facade. Natsu could smell the fear rolling off of him.

Natsu only smirked and looked at him evenly before striking a offensive stance "Then you know what i do to people like you" he said his body heat now causing the cement to crack and his eyes glow red in the shadows of his bangs.

Jellal gulped and took a slow step back trying to turn and run before a burning fist slammed directly into his knee causing it to pop out of place and making him scream loudly before stumbling back.

"You will never come back you hear" Natsu growled dangerously at a nodding panicked Jellal and watched as he ran away.

Natsu reigned in his body heat before stumbling back against the wall and sliding down it holding his head in his hands.

He could hear Erza calling his name as she rushed over feeling her hands grabbing his shoulders but he didn't care. It was happening again. They where coming AGAIN. There where very few organizations that scared Natsu but this one had taken everything from him. There was no other way a cretin like that guy would know his name if he wasnt a messenger.

"Natsu!" Erza's scared voice rang out finally gaining Natsu's attention as he looked up at her face.

She was crying

"Pres you hurt?!" Natsu asked finally pulling himself together and rushed over to inspect her making sure she had no wounds.

Seeing she was only banged and bruised Natsu stood up and pulled Erza with him and took her to his house to rest before she went home. Knowing she wouldnt want her parents to find out he did this because he knew her so well. They rode the whole way there in silence not speaking even when they entered the home and Erza cleaned herself up in the bathroom.

Sighing as she washed the scrapes and dirt from her face with water before turning the sink off Erza stepped out of the room. She made her way to the stairs and began to say something but noticed Natsu wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked down the stairs and looked around for a bit before noticing the back door through the kitchen was open.

Erza made her way to the door and stepped outside seeing there was a dirt trail for her to follow she walked on it before arriving at a cliff that was farther down the mountain face that had a bench on it and sitting on that bench was Natsu his head tilted back smiling slightly eyes closed the light of the moon reflecting off his face.

Erza had never noticed how handsome he was before now eyeing the strong line of his jaw and the defined muscles of his neck. She stepped forward and sat beside him and looked up at the stars.

"Took you long enough" an amused Natsu said opening one eye peering at Erza who looked stunning in the moonlight.

"Never was too good at scavenger hunts" she replied smiling as well before her face turned serious and looked over at Natsu.

"You owe me explanations Natsu i saw what you did I felt the heat rolling off of you and from the look on your face id say you knew id demand them to" she said softly looking at his stone face but a twinkle of determination in his eye.

"Aye sir" he said quietly using his own way of saying 'sure' before looking out over the light up city of Magnolia.

"I do owe you explanations Erza I have for awhile" he said as he turned to look at her fear lighting up his eyes "However i know you will hate me and despise my existence when i do i will tell you because even if i dont show it you are one of my closest and most trusted friends, only Grey and Lucy another friend from my childhood know this story so please i beg of you do not tell anyone for your safety more than my own" he whispered not looking at Erza the whole time while speaking.

Erza reached her hands forward and grabbed his face gently making him look her in the eyes before saying "Never" and resting her head on his shoulder waiting for him to begin.

Natsu took a deep breath and started at where all stories do

The Beginning.


	7. Fiery Complications

**Hey guys so this intro thing is gonna be a bit more serious than the usual dialogue I put up mostly to answer some questions.**

**First Question im going to address**

**Where is the GraLu?**

**DO NOT WORRY its on its way im trying to allow characters develop before I introduce new ones Lucy Heartfelia should be here in around two to three chapters.**

**NaMi?**

**youll find out**

**Why make Grey a Evo?**

**Well as the story explains his mother designed the Evo technology so wouldn't it make sense that she implanted her son with the basic prototype to allow for some safety measures it doesn't really matter how much of a genius you are if you have a child you still would sacrifice everything for them.**

**Ok with that out of the way enjoy the rest of the chapter ill be honest I was kinda stumped on how to go through with this one so I winged it! xD have a good one-Ira**

* * *

**9 years ago**

"Mommy will you teach me to drive some day!" the excited little Natsu said looking at his mothers smiling face in the review mirror.

"Of course Natsu dear" she said returning her gaze to the road. Mari Dragneel was Natsu's beloved mother. She had always been there when he needed a shoulder to cry on when dad would get angry she would calm him and make him normal again. Daddy would get mad a lot lately with the new weapon they designed apparently Natsu had it in him which confused him a ton so he didn't think about it to avoid head aches.

"Natsu my dear would you reach for my purse theres a checkpoint ahead" Natsu's mother said seeing flashing lights and barricades.

seeing as how the order came from his mother Natsu instantly complied reaching down to grab her purse.

"NATSU GET DOWN!" his mother suddenly screamed panicked. wondering why Natsu quickly looked up and through the window seeing a black sedan hurtling at them before it slammed into the side sending the car toppling over the side of the overpass. Tumbling around in the car feeling as though his stomach would come out of his mouth Natsu curled into a tight ball before slamming out of his seatbelt and onto the concrete of the ground.

Natsu uncurled from his ball mostly unharmed looking around noticeing that the car he was in was sliding upside down along the highway then watched in horror as the car who had hit them slammed onto the top of it flattening the car causing it to explode with his mother inside.

Natsu sat there watching his eyes wide and in shock.

"Mommy?" he whispered waiting for the impregnable force that was his mother to emerge from the flames.

"MOMMY?!" Natsu cried tears streaming down his face knowing now that his mother was not coming out.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" he screamed fire pouring out from him heating the ground to the point of melting the tarmac back into a liquid state before releasing the energy above him obliterating the overpass and everyone on it.

"Mom..." Natsu sobbed and kneeled down crying.

He didn't know how long he was there he didn't even register the sirens and the sound of his father calling his name, he didn't feel the familiar strong embrace of his fathers arms around him or the tears dropping on his head.

The only thing he knew was his mom was gone.

and she wasn't coming back.

**Time Skip 6 years**

"Natsuuuuuu" a sweet voice whispered in his ear causing Natsu to awaken grumpily.

"5 more minutes Mira" he mumbled into her lap. He felt her run her hands through his hair making him relax easily sighing at the feeling before sitting up stopping the shove that was bound to send him over onto the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Geez Natsu I never knew you where such a sleeping addict" the silver haired beauty said giggling while smiling mischeviously at Natsu making him blush lightly.

"Shut up Mira, besides we've been dating for two years how could you NOT know that" he countered feigning hurt.

Mira leaned forward before pecking him on the lips lightly then jumping up and holding out a hand.

"Come on lazy bones we'll be late for the movie if we wait any longer"

"Aye sir" Natsu grumbled but grabbed her hand and walked hand in hand with the girl he was madly in love with for a few minutes.

Natsu had met Mira one day while he was out fighting some goons. Yeah you heard Natsu had taken to walking around at night trying to do the 'vigilante' thing for a while. Mira had been in a ally when a weird dude with spikey green hair and a unibrow had walked up to her and stole her purse. Of course the famous 'vigilante' Salamander couldn't let that go and charged after him stopping him dead in his tracks and returning the purse to a grateful Mira.

After that Natsu had decided to give up on being Salamander but kept it as his name do hide his identity to the untrusted employees at his fathers company. Natsu's father also had his own 'Code Name' he used with the grunts of the orginization mostly to avoid opposing groups attacking his family.

Natsu and Mira walked hand in hand down the street talking idly about the movie they where gonna see what home life was like other stuff. Natsu paused for a second a gut feeling telling him that he should pause.

He didn't notice the red dot till it was to late

There was a loud gunshot and Natsu closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain of a bullet piercing his heart and ripping through his back. The only thing he could hope for was that Mira would move from behind him to avoid being collateral damage.

The pain never came.

Natsu opened his eyes and watched his world fall apart in front of him.

Mira was facing him smiling gently the life leaving her blue eyes and the blood of the impact seeping through her shirt.

"No" Natsu whispered catching Mira as she stumbled already dead the bullet tearing through her heart.

"NO MIRA?!" Natsu cried feeling grief well up inside tears flowing before freezing instantly.

Natsu looked up his eyes glowing red from rage to the roof the shot had come from. Standing on it was a black haired man frowning re-adjusting his rifle to fire again this time making sure that he hit his target.

Natsu felt fury build up fire course through him and jetisoned the immense amount of flames out of his feet rocketing him forward heating his fist hot enough to melt steel. As he neared the man who now panicking fired again only to have the bullet turn in the liquid impacting on Natsu's skin. Natsu's fist connected with the mans face making him scream in pain at his jaw being broken and half of his face melting.

"You worthless sack of..." Natsu trailed off anger making his voice fail him.

He slowly strode forward till he was towering over the man who was writhing in agony holding his face and reached down with one hand wrapping it around his face before lifting him in the air.

"Burn and Repent" Natsu hissed heating his hand ignoring the mans screams melting off his skin them the muscle before finally turning his skull to ash. Natsu slumped onto the ground tears now flowing as the anger subsided.

Mira was gone

His eyes lit up with fury and he stood.

He knew exactly what was going to happen.

Natsu reached into the mans pocket pulling out a badge with the symbol of a wolfs head snarling with two scimitars crossing over its back the words "Wolf Brothers" inscribed in it.

Natsu grinned madly speaking lowly

"Burn in hells fire and Repent upon your sins"

**Time Skip one year**

"RUN!" a man clad in a black tactical vest screamed before being impaled from behind with a flaming spike.

"You cannot run from the devil" the pink haired demon whispered loud enough for the others left in the final room of the building to hear

"W-w-what are you!" a man screamed watching his friends die

"I am the reaper,the fire, the devil" Natsu said his eyes glowing a terrible grin lighting up his face "I am Salamander" he finished shoving his silver infused spike through the mans skull making him crumple instantly dead.

Natsu turned his head to look down the now apparent throne room. At the end a man stood a long sword in his hands fear pulsing in his eyes his hair was blonde and spiked he wore a simple studded vest with a brown cloak thrown over his right shoulder with the symbol of the assasin Natsu killed so long ago.

Finally he could end it.

Natsu slowly strode forward not speaking a word twirling his two spikes between his fingers bangs shadowing his eyes his grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey who are you! why did you kill everyone what did we ever do to you!" the man called holding his sword before him shakily.

Natsu stopped moving.

WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!

"You dont know do you" he whispered the grin gone.

"Know what?" the man asked desperate to try and reason with the mad man

Natsu began to laugh madly holding his sides tears falling from his eyes. The thing the man didnt know was the tears where ones of fury and grief.

"You killed her, you took my life from me, so its only fair i take yours" Natsu said suddenly stopped laughing glaring at the man with glowing eyes his body turning orange from the heat cracking the stone around him before throwing a now slightly molten spike at the mans face peircing him through the eye. Natsu watched him fall to his knees before toppling over on the ground.

It was over

Natsu dropped to his knees the blood covering the floor soaking into his cargo pants.

She was avenged.

But all Natsu felt was emptiness

Then Natsu cried.

And never stopped

**End Flashback**

* * *

Erza stared at Natsu with wide eyes. She didn't believe what she had just heard. If her math was right he was sixteen the year he went out and...and... enacted justice! He was so young but he killed so many!

"Natsu.." she whispered looking at his face

Natsu's face was held in his hands tears dropping from between his fingers his head low the moonlight playing across his face.

"And now Erza their back" he whispered quietly "their back and this time they wont stop until I'm dead i dont know who and I dont know why but you just talking with me makes you a target I've already gotten grey mixed up in this mess and i cant let you be in it too" he continued leaning back his eyes scrunched closed face turned to the sky.

Erza sat quietly absorbing all she had just heard. There was only one thing she could think to do.

Erza leaned over and pulled Natsu into a hug his eyes widening to the size of plates but returning it feeling her warmth seep through his black t-shirt.

"Erza?" he whispered the unspoken question.

"Natsu Dragneel you are the kindest, most noble person I've ever met. If theres one thing I have learned from listening to your story its that you have lived a very hard very long life and despite it all you have managed to climb back up. Sure you still know what you did was horrendous and you cant ever make up for it but there are two things i want to say" Erza said calmly leaning back and placing her forhead on his and closing her eyes "One, the things you did where... horrifying and you need to live so that you can always repent for what you did" she continued feeling him tense up at her words she could almost feel the pain rolling off of him in waves "Two, Mira's death WAS NOT your fault Natsu, She stepped in front of you because she loved you more than her own life" she whispered "So never feel as though it was your fault" she whispered quietly.

They sat like that for a while before falling asleep.

The only thing Natsu thought before he was pulled into slumber was how beautiful Erza looked in the moonlight.


	8. Im sorry but not sorry

**Hey guys Ira here just a little announcement I've finally started writing my official Novel that I'm gonna work on getting published so what does this mean for you guys? Well plz don't find me and shoot me but it means less updates for this story but it does NOT mean im going to stop writing it not by a long shot I love this story and I love all the support you guys are giving me by writing your reviews and etc.**

**So I will be updating around once every week now just thought you guys should know!**

**Love Y'all**

**Ira**


	9. A Old Friend

**HELLLOOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYY! HELL YEAH! Welcome back! wow its been awhile ill be honest with cha. So Ira here back with another chapter of Blinded by Loving Flames and I finally finished editing this piece of garbage writers block made chapter. Do not worry im not forcing myself to write this story the opposite infact. I think that all my stories should be from the heart. I don't want my stories to be done because I feel a obligation to you guys (no offense) I want them to be made the way I WANT THEM TO BE! and finally I came up with some inspiration on this chapter. Remember I love you guys R&R and have a good one!**

**Peace- Ira**

* * *

Natsu grunted heavily from the exertion on his arms. He pushed the bar up one final time before resting it in its place. Sweating profusely he sat up and wiped his face off with a towel. Earlier that day Natsu had awoken on a bench with a sound asleep scarlet haired girl resting on his shoulder. Now despite how overjoyed he was that they were in that position he had woken her up almost immediately and sent her home.

Why?

Training time.

Natsu hadn't been hunted in over four years and now that they where back it was time to get into shape. Moving to the other side of his now re-utilized gym Natsu walked over to a bag hanging from the ceiling made of Kevlar in the shape of a human. Reaching into a box resting on a table to his right Natsu lifted up a pair of master crafted knives.

When Natsu had... enacted vengeance he had used 'spikes'. Now they weren't really spikes think knives with a hand guard. Despite his expertise with his previous weapon Natsu had decided that he couldn't wield them again the memories that came with them where not supposed to come back for a loooonggg time. Expertly Natsu tossed the blade in the air spinning it before catching it by its handle. They of course were from his company seeing as they were a major weapons manufacturer.

Natsu flipped the blade so he was gripping the blade backwards (A/N think like when you see movies and a guy has two swords one is held behind him while the other is held normal? you get it?). Natsu stepped back until he was a good distance from the target. He took a deep breath before tossing the knife once again catching it in normal grip before quickly using the momentum of the flipping knife to send it flying forward into its target.

Headshot.

Natsu grinned with satisfaction. Maybe he hadn't lost his touch after all.

"Yo Fire-Breath you down here?" Natsu heard a very familiar voice call out from up the stairs.

"Yeah come on down!" he replied before walking back to the bench and grabbing his towel wiping the sweat from his face. Grey walked down the stairs his eyes widened slightly in surprise that Natsu had actually opened a part of his home.

"So you over your paranoia of homes I see" he taunted grinning slightly before turning and taking a good long look at Natsu. He stood his hair drooping slightly grinning wide without a shirt and shoes wearing nothing but sweatpants. His chest glistened with sweat and he had bruises all over himself.

"Jesus Christ Natsu I never knew you where such a workout addict" Grey said his voice mocking but eyes flashing with worry making Natsu's hot retort catch in his throat. He smiled small before looking at Grey calmly and saying "Im fine block head no reason to worry".

Natsu turned and made his way over to the fighting mat located in the far end of the room. Grey was a expert at hiding how he really felt about situations but in the end Natsu could always tell how he felt about things just by looking at his eyes. Deep down the guy was a softy, he cared more for his friends than anything in the world.

"Hey Grey wanna spar been a while" Natsu said grinning as he stepped onto the stage before slamming his fists together.

Grey's only response was a grin and the stripping of his shirt as he stepped up as well readying himself.

Natsu charged forward no countdown or warning given, He swung hard with his right fist only to have Grey catch it but receive a kick to the gut. Grey responded by using the momentum of Natsu's strike to pull him forward and slam his fist directing into Natsu's chest. Natsu stumbled back from the blow the used his hind foot to steady himself eyes glimmering with excitement. Grey jumped in the air spinning 180 degrees then bringing his right foot in a downward motion. Natsu stepped back letting the foot slam into the mat before ramming forward with his shoulder slamming Grey down before planting his foot on his neck. Hard.

"I think I win" Natsu said smirking then lifting his foot and extending his hand.

"Yeah, ill get you next time though idiot" Grey said scowling accepting the hand and pulling himself up.

"So why the sudden change in your attitude, not like you to just change your mind" Grey said looking sideways at Natsu as they walked to the stairs trying to read his friends reaction to the question.

"Their back" was all Natsu said. These two words made Grey freeze like a rock. If they were back it was definitely making Natsu worry. Those guys had a good reason to launch a revenge strike on Natsu and everyone he cared about. Despite himself being a huge freakin target all Grey worried about was Natsu. He could take care of himself but if the 'Salamander' got loose again there could be a full scale war.

"Natsu..." Grey began before Natsu raised his hand. "Grey I do not intend to go looking for trouble, but I swear to god if they come here and try to hurt ANYONE and I mean ANYONE! I will personally send them to hell" Natsu said his eyes hard. They would NOT take his life away again.

"Natsu, just be careful ok" Grey said softly before punching him lightly on the shoulder "And by the way I heard you and Erza had a talk last night". Natsu sent a warning glare at his friend "Yes we 'Talked' that's it".

Grey chortled trying to hold back his laughter at his friends reaction. The two continued to banter all the ways upstairs and ended when Natsu stated he was gonna take a shower and to wait downstairs. Stepping into the bathroom Natsu stripped what little clothing he had and stepped into the shower. The scorching water poured down his back but to him this was a cool shower. Sighing Natsu leaned his head forward and rested it on the wall of the shower. There was a single thing on his mind.

Erza.

Her flowing red hair was so beautiful and soft it made him grin just thinking about it. Her curvaceous body constantly wormed its way into his thoughts lately and her laugh was intoxicating. He knew exactly what was happening and it scared him more than anything. He had gone through the same phases with Mira and now he was scared. He was falling in love. Grimacing Natsu thought back to Erza's behavior previously. Sure she was kind and approached him rather than the other way around more often than not but she never did anything that said she openly wanted to be with him.

Natsu just sighed and turned off the shower. He would think about this later right now he was too busy with what was going on. He did not need something else to complicate things further. Stepping out of the shower Natsu made his way to the counter drying his hair. Noticing his phone was on in the corner of his eye he walked over to check it. Oh holy Christ why did he have to say it. Thing where definitely getting more and more complicated.

**Lucy Heartfelia**

_Hey Natsu! Its me lucy! now don't be mad I know ive kinda been out of touch lately_

_but theres a good reason for it!_

_Anyway im coming to Magnolia today so ill see you tonight Kay!_

_love_

_Luce_

Natsu stared at the text in utter disbelief. Grey was gonna shit bricks. When they were kids Natsu and Grey had met a girl named Lucy. Her parents worked for Natsu's father as military trainers. Grey had always been infatuated with Lucy but as they grew older he came to realize she didn't like him like that and he moved on but now. Natsu didn't know how Grey would react.

Deciding to wing it Grey went downstairs to see Grey sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V.

"Yo Grey!" Natsu said calmly making his way to the other side of the room to avoid the blast zone.

"Ye?"

"Lucy is coming over tonight" Natsu said quickly diving behind cover. Thank god he did.

"SHES WHAT!" Grey screamed suddenly spikes of ice flew all over the room completely ruining it.

Yep Natsu thought sweat dropping, definitely glad I took cover.


	10. Questions and Answers?

**Yo everyone Ira here! Not much to say... Ok ill admit I had written this whole chapter once then found out the file got corrupted and now I have to rewrite it and I really don't feel like replicating the intro to the chapter! :( **

**Have a good one!**

**Ira**

* * *

A loud ringing noise echoed throughout the home a Natsu Dragneel. Hearing the noise of his doorbell he made his way over gulping slightly looking over his shoulder. After Greys little outburst he hadn't left Natsu's home. The poor boy had been In a state of shock for almost the entire day and now he was wide awake eyes glued to the door waiting for it to open.

Taking a deep breath Natsu moved forward placed his hand on the door. Lucy was due to be at his house tonight and he hadn't seen her since childhood. Around the time Natsu's father died her and her family disappeared never to be seen again. She never said anything never left a note nothing to indicate where she had gone. The ordeal had taken its toll on Grey. Believe it or not the idiot Natsu knew now used to be a easy going laid back dude back in the kiddy days. Now he was more serious mature even some might say, Natsu just hoped the idiot wouldn't do anything stupid.

Grimacing Natsu pulled open the door eyes hard expected a blond haired girl to be standing in front of him. He wishes it was the simple. Much to both the boys surprise Erza stood outside a scowl on her face and hands on her hips looking at them both her eyes speaking more than a thousand words. 'You are so dead'.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned out loud making her punch him straight in the nose sending him reeling back before turning her gaze onto Grey. She slowly made her way to him and picked him up by the collar and tossed him to the other side of the couch he was leaning on making him groan in pain at his uncomfortable position.

"OW! Erza what the hell!?" Natsu shouted in confusion. He didn't remember even talking to Erza the whole...oh.

"Natsu... Why the hell havnt you been returning my texts?" Erza said her voice dangerously calm. She stood her hands on her hips gazing into Natsu's eyes making him shiver slightly at the promised pain that was sure to come if he didn't comply to her demands.

"Well you see Erza I, uh we have a old friend from our childhood visiting today and ive been kinda busy all day" Natsu stammered out backing up slowly as Erza neared him. She backed him into a corner making him flinch slightly closing his eyes waiting for the imminent pain. Instead however, much to his shock, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see the worried face of Erza looking at him before she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you left and went to find the idiots who hurt you" she whispered her voice a bit shaky. Natsu felt a flare of anger that she thought he would actively search for violence before instantly calming down. She cared enough to worry about him and that definitely meant something at least. Natsu smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and whispered into her ear "No, I would never go looking for trouble like that, besides in order to do that id have to leave you all behind".

"Excuse me uh lovebirds we still have the problem of you know lucy?!" Grey said exasperated at the obvious show of affection between the two. Honestly they basically where dating just without the admittance part to it. They really needed to just confess already it was suffocating.

"Yeah that is true" Natsu said his voice and face turning serious before releasing his hold on Erza and making his way over to Grey. Stepping forward he placed his hand on the now standing Grey's shoulder looking at him straight in the eyes. "You gonna be ok dude?" he asked quietly. Grey just nodded his head tightly before turning his monotone gaze to the front door.

Then as if on queue the doorbell rang for the second time. This time when Natsu opened the door there stood a very familiar face before him. The girl standing there had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail behind her head, she wore camo cargo pants with a matching camo tank top and a baseball-cap resting on her head. All in all she was the same old Lucy with...matured assets.

"Heya Natsu!" she said with a smile before wrapping him in a big hug sending him tumbling back into his house. Landing on the floor Natsu let loose a loud laugh before pushing the clingy girl off of him smiling slightly before standing up.

"Yo luce long time no see" he greeted normally as if the time between them had never been missed. They looked at one another a serious mental exchange happening between their eyes.

'Lucy we WILL talk about this later' his eyes communicated while hers relied the affirmation to the statement. Quickly snapping out of her serious mood lucy turned her gaze to Erza who was watching slightly confused at the exchange between the two friends. Lucy stepped forward and held out a hand smiling brightly at Erza.

"Hey there my name is Lucy Heartfelia, Im a old friend of these two knuckleheads!" she said. Erza extended her hand clasping Lucy's. Despite her girlish attitude her hands were strong and calloused saying she had worked for most of her life for what she had. Erza respected that.

"Hello my name is Erza Scarlet, I'm friends with Natsu and Grey from school" Erza replied smiling at Lucy's bright attitude. Lucy then turned to face Grey her smile vanished slightly as she looked at his intense face. His eyes were rock hard and his fists where clenched tight on the back of the couch. However the only one that noticed the latter was Natsu who sent a warning gaze in his direction before standing next to Erza to protect her incase Grey had another outburst.

Lucy catiously stepped forward and smiled at Grey before speaking "Hey Grey, Nice to see you again...I missed you" she finished her voice dropping slightly at the last bit. Grey's eyes flashed sadness before hardening again. "Welcome back Lucy" he briskly responded his voice strained retaining no emotion.

Natsu saw this was going nowhere fast and stepped in between the two teens and made a excuse to start the "party" they where having for Lucy's safe return. The night went by quickly. Erza and Lucy seemed to get along very well and Natsu sat next to Grey occasionally glancing at him to make sure he was ok. As nighttime came closer Erza excused herself said goodbye to the others and gave Natsu a goodbye hug before leaving.

"Lucy..." Natsu said his tone cold as he turned to face her any pretense of fun gone from his features.

"Yeah I figured it would come to this" she said quietly gaze turned down to the floor. Grey stood up and walked out the front door not speaking a word but nodding in Natsu's direction saying a silent goodbye. Grey just couldn't take it anymore, he had been locking everything up and now he just had to get out. Natsu turned and walked up to Lucy before sitting opposite of her.

"Before you start Natsu, I am sorry you lost your father when you did" she said looking into his glare evenly before continueing "I am also sorry for the evident pain I have cost Grey over the years". She sat up straight hands crossed over her chest "Now as to why I left that is personal, My family had business to take care of and I couldn't stay behind." she said.

"Luce" Natsu said his hidden question evident.

"I came back because I heard they where looking for you again. I decided you needed all the help you can get and by seeing the way you interact with that Erza girl I know how you feel. It was the same with Mira and I will be damned if I let that happen to you all over again". Her tone was that of iron leaving no room at all for argument.

"Fine I can accept that but you need to talk with Grey" Natsu said "He's suffering badly from your return and most of it is hurt. He feels like you didn't trust us enough when you left to tell us where you went and even now you wont tell me" he paused before leaning back with a tired sigh "and honestly im worried for the idiot. I don't want him to do something stupid".

"I know"

"Then you know what you have to do"

"yeah"

Lucy stood up making her way to the exit before turning around and smiling at Natsu "Im glad your safe, and im glad your finding someone to love again" she turned away only to be stopped by someone turning her around and wrapping her in a hug. "Good to have you back Luce" Natsu whispered his eyes closed smiling wide.

"Its good to be back big bro" Lucy said.

Natsu stood silently in his empty house listening to the sound of Lucy's vehicle exiting his drive way. She was right he had found someone to love again and he would be damned if she couldn't defend herself. He slowly made his way to his room before picking up his phone. He went through the various messages Erza had left him before scrolling to one that was dated after Erza had left that night.

**Erza**

_Hey Natsu. I know this person coming back is important for you and Grey. I just want you to know im always here._

_And Natsu I would really like it if we could hang out sometime. Maybe this week? I don't care as long as we can talk about something ive wanted to tell you._

_Anyway just wanted you to know I care. Goodnight._

Natsu smiled as he read the text. He was definitely in love. But he knew she had reasons to hold back. It was obvious she wanted to do something about how he felt and he would be damned if he let it slip by without trying. He would teach her how to fight. She did say she didn't care how they spent time together as long as they could 'talk'. Snickering evilly as he planned his workout sessions for Erza Natsu climbed into bed.

Around midnight Natsu suddenly shot up in alarm.

"ERZA JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE!" he screamed clutching his head "THE GUYS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"


	11. A Series of Fortunate Events

**Hey everyone Ira here with the next chapter of Blinded by loving flames. So i have something i wanna ask you guys. But seeing as I know not many people read these introduction parts I don't expect a ton of responses. IMPORTANT READ IF INTERESTED IN INFLUENCING MY NEXT STORY! There hopefully that got some attention. So I have been sick lately and you know that means that im out of school for a bit and have a ton of free time to think about my stories etc. I was thinking about writing another Story when this one is completed or near completion. I don't have a title, or storyline for that matter engraved in stone BUT I would really love to write it as long as you guys showed a interest in it. It would be a Dark Natsu x Erza fanfic. So Natsu would be modeled into a darker personality. Ive been thinking about either having him never find fairy tail or be raised by another dragon. I don't know for sure. Anyway I just thought about running the idea past you guys. **

**Now that all the boring stuff is over! ENJOY!**

**Have a good one - Ira**

* * *

"Focus Erza" Natsu said calmly facing down a disheveled and angry looking Erza Scarlet. In response to his words she pushed forward off her back foot and swung with a right hook that Natsu easily dodged by taking a step back. Growling and frustrated Erza launched herself forward determined to land a hit. She swung with her left with Natsu simply swatted away with the back of his hand, and followed up with a right elbow. Natsu stepped back quickly ducking and lashing out with his foot spinning 180 and dropping Erza onto the mat with a huff of air leaving her lungs.

"What did I say?" Natsu said looking down at Erza barely sweating.

"Focus, yeah yeah I'm just not used to you being better than me at something" she grumbled as she slowly stood up and stretched out her sore muscles. For the past three days Natsu had trained her senseless. She knew she had asked for it when she said 'They could do anything as long as I can talk to you' but she didn't think this would be what he resorted to. His training was brutal. They opened the morning with a 8-mile run in total going downhill and coming back uphill to his house. Then after the run they would do a series of arm workouts including, Benching, Pushups, Hang cleans etc. But by far the worst part for Erza was the abs. They did a grand total of 400 sit ups a day. She was fairly convinced that the human body was not supposed to operate at this level.

"Remember Erza, Every fight is focused on accuracy, speed, and even brutality. In order for you to win you must have a mind of steel" Natsu instructed staggering his stance and inspecting her closely. "Many of the people that could hurt you will be on my level if not higher". That thought alone made Erza a little scared. She hadn't even managed to land a hit on Natsu and if the people hunting him were on this level then it would mean certain death for her.

"Ok, I think I got it lets go again" Erza said clearing her thoughts and focusing solely on the fight. Natsu started to slowly circle Erza his steps calculated and slow. Erza mimicked his movements watching his muscles waiting for the slightest indication of them tensing to throw a hit. Eventually she noticed his left leg tense. Anticipating the lunge Erza swung her body to the left moving out of the way of the lunging punch Natsu had thrown. Retaliating quickly Erza moved her hand in a quick Jab at his ribs only to have him reach underneath his arm and grab her fist. Using his momentary advantage Natsu pulled her forward into his outstretched arm sending her flat on her back. Erza not ready to give up spun her legs around and pulled Natsu off his feet before leaping on top of him and hovering her fist over his face.

"I think I win" Erza said a smirk on her face.

"Think again" Natsu said smiling as he grabbed her head and made her look at his fist which was centimeters from her kidney.

Groaning Erza rolled off of Natsu panting heavily and laying her back. "How are you so good at this" she mumbled reaching for her water bottle.

"I have years of experience on you Erza, I practiced almost every day of my life, the glorious perks of being the son of a military master mind" Natsu said before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Erza turned to face him ready for another round. "Remember Erza, Accuracy, Power, Speed, Brutality." Natsu paused for a second seeming to think "Let me tell you something my old teacher told me" he began crossing his arms "In order to be strong in the body, You must be strong in the mind. You think about that and you are guaranteed to win just about any fight". Erza sat and pondered this. It made sense. In order for you as a human to operate you must first have a brain. It theory it was just like school. In order to be good at math you had to have a good sense of numbers, so if you think about it in order to fight you must have a mind for fighting.

"Got it" Erza nodded waiting for Natsu to raise his fists.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Natsu this time launched himself at Erza Immediately his hand connecting with her stomach making her stagger back coughing a bit before she glared at him. Erza stepped forward swinging her left elbow forward expecting him to block it, Then as he was blocking she swung her left leg upward kicking him in the chest shoving him back a few feet. Erza didn't waste any time and jabbed with her right fist connecting with his chin before kneeing him in the stomach. Natsu however caught her knee before she could retract it and pulled her forward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swung her down on the mat. Hard. Erza landed with a good amount of force the air forced from her lungs. She sat on the ground a bit dazed, her vision blurry, before regaining her senses.

"Well done" a smiling Natsu said grabbing her arm and pulling her upright. "Id say you gave me a few bruises that round" he chuckled gingerly touching his chin.

Erza grimaced "Sorry" she apologized only to have Natsu raise his hand. "No Erza you did good, you fought like you had no other option, that's exactly what you need to do". She smiled at his compliment before walking over and sitting down on the ground next to him. "You know I think that your really a great teacher Natsu" He laughed loudly at this "What?" Erza inquired not understanding.

"Erza, I don't have the patience to teach" he said sternly cracking his shoulders as he moved them around.

"I beg to differ, you where calm the entire time you taught me, I don't see why you couldn't be patient with anyone else" she said scowling a little. Natsu froze a bit before a soft smile appeared on his features "I'm only patient with the ones I care about" he murmured before standing up. "Its late, We can be done for today and if you want I could show you something" he said a grin plastered on his face.

"Sure" Erza replied grinning.

"Alright you can go ahead and shower im gonna clean up down here before I head upstairs" he replied leaving Erza to her devices.

It didn't take long for Erza to finish taking her shower and put some casual clothing on. Then she sat downstairs on the couch by his front door waiting for Natsu to head downstairs. She sat pondering what it was that he would show her. I mean it wasn't as if she hadn't seen most of his house. The only part of it she had never been to was his private studio. She blushed at the thought that he would sing a song for her. Surely he wasn't that cheesy was he? Erza paled. He definitely was.

These where the thoughts going through Erza's head as Natsu came walking down the staircase. He wore a black tank-top with black slacks and white sneakers. "Yo Erza head outside real quick ill be out in a second" Natsu said as he made his way to the garage. Erza frowned a little. What was outside that he wanted to show her. Complying with his wishes she stepped outside and waited. Eventually the garage door opened and Natsu rode out on a motorcycle. "Get on" he said grinning at her scowl.

Despite her misgivings about riding motorcycles Erza clambered on behind Natsu. She blushed a little as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was enjoying the close contact and heat coming through his jacket he had on as they rode through the night. She was so wrapped up in her own little world she didn't notice them role to a stop.

"Erza you can let go now" Natsu said a little amusement clear in his tone of voice. Startled Erza quickly climbed off the back of the bike blushing up a storm. Natsu climbed off and took the keys out of the ignition before turning and grabbing the blushing Erza's hand in his and pulled her along a trail. Natsu almost couldn't wait. He had wanted to show this spot to Erza for a couple of weeks now but never could come up with a excuse. Well now he had one.

Erza gasped softly as the stepped out on a cliff that hung over all of Magnolia. The lights of the city twinkled against the night sky light millions of yellow fireworks going off at once. In essence it was breath taking. "Natsu how did you..." she began and couldn't finish entranced by the sight before her. Natsu just chuckled observing Erza with a sidelong glance. "Me and Gray when we were little would get into fights a lot. One morning he woke me up so I chased him around all day. Eventually though we stumble onto this piece of heaven." he said quietly. Erza had never looked so beautiful to Natsu. Her face was lit up but a gentle smile that he only saw when they where alone. Her hair almost sparkled in the night Its brilliant crimson color clashing brightly with the black of night. The stars illuminated her brilliant figure that was clearly shown off by her t-shirt and sweatpants. All in all she looked perfect.

Erza who had turned to see Natsu observing her smiled lightly. "You see anything you like" she asked teasing the stunned boy. Natsu just responded with a grin "Whats there not to like" he grinned and took a step forward wrapping his arms around her waist. Surprised a little at his bold action it took Erza a moment to come up with a witty response. "Hmmm your not so bad yourself" she whispered placing her forehead on his. "Mmmm" was the only response she got. She felt his hot breath wash over her face sending shivers up and down her spine. "Erza..." he whispered. Erza parted her lips lightly and unable to take it any longer smashed her lips onto Natsu's.

Natsu was initially stunned by Erza's aggressive approach but eventually he responded with equal passion. Wanting to deepen their connection Natsu ran his tongue along Erza's bottom lip asking for entry to her cavern. She gratefully complied and opened her lips feeling Natsu's tongue dart into her mouth making her moan slightly into the kiss. They began the old time battle for dominance only to lose to oxygen.

Panting they broke apart their fore heads resting upon each other. They where smiling wide eyes closed just enjoying the moment. "that was... interesting" Natsu murmered only to get a chuckle from Erza. Suddenly Natsu stiffened. He pulled away from the embrace and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

"Natsu whats wrong?" Erza asked slightly worried.

"Erza I want you to run to the Motorcycle and drive to Grey's NOW" Natsu said his voice steel.

"Natsu what-"

"I said NOW Erza!" Natsu said his glare leaving no room for argument. Erza nodded and ran back the way they came. Natsu relaxed a bit later hearing the engine roar to life and speed off into the distance. He then turned to look over the city waiting for the people he had spotted driving up the road to come up behind him. Eventually they did just that.

"I saw you coming" Natsu said his voice dangerously low. There was no response. Natsu turned and examined his odds. There stood at least a dozen men all armed with clubs, steel pipes and blades. Good there was no fire arms if there was he might have a problem. Natsu reached down and drew a dagger from his boot. Grinning wide Natsu took a step forward then froze.

No.

"Well Natsu looks like you have moved on" a mans voice coiled through the night. A familiar face stepped from the shadows, their massive stature was terrifyingly large and his large spikey white hair shot up in all directions. He wore a black suit and had a scar run across his left eye.

"That's rather unfortunate"

One word left Natsu's mouth before all hell broke lose.

"Elfman..."


	12. Dire Circumstances

**Hey guys Ira here with the next chapter. So ill be honest took me a bit to decide on how i should write this. The plan i eventually came up with is i need to have a bit of GrayLu happening so that they dont just kinda blend into the back round.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy have a good one!- Ira**

* * *

Grey was roughly awoken by the sound of banging echoing through his house. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at the T.V which was playing some obscure and obviously cheesy horror film. He must have fallen asleep.

Sighing he stood up and shuffled to the door which was now being pounded on again. "Yeah yeah im coming!" he grunted loudly as he approached the door and roughly pulled it open ready to berate whoever it was for disturbing him. However when he looked out the door his body tensed. He was not ready for this confrontation. Not yet.

Lucy stood grinning nervously observing Grey's conflicting emotions. She wore her usual attire, Camo cargo pants with a green tank top and had her hair in a pony tail. Eventually Grey mumbled something so quiet she wasnt able to pick it up.

"What did you say grey?" she asked softly.

"Why are you here?" he repeated his tone like iron

flinching slightly she responded with a question "Can I come inside?". Grey stood still for a while hesitation obvious on his features. Eventually though he stepped back allowing Lucy entrance to his house. Stepping inside she was almost overwhelmed with childhood memories. The place was exactly as it was when they where kids. The wall paper was the same ice-blue flowers and the couch was in the same spot. Hell even the smell was spot on.

"So why are you here?" Grey said stepping over to his couch and flopping down on it hes gaze averted.

"We need to talk"

"What gave you that impression"

"Grey stop being such a smart-ass ok...just listen please" Lucys voice dropped to a whisper when she spoke the last part. Grey couldnt help but feel sorry for the girl. Even though he hadnt seen her in years somewhere deep down he could feel all of his childhood emotions surfacing and this scared him more than anything in the world. He had already suffered rejection and desertion once, could he do it again? Sighing Grey patted the spot next to him indicating she should take a seat. Lucy stepped forward and sat down not looking at him once.

"Go ahead" Grey said his voice still emotionless.

Lucy took a deep breath and tried to explain the short version "When i left it wasn't because i wanted to. My parents explained to me after we had left town that they needed to leave to protect themselves. They said bad people where going for the Dragneels and that they needed to leave so we didnt get hurt. At the time it seemed reasonable so i let it slide. I never wanted to leave, in fact i tried to convince them to let me stay with one of you but they would hear none of it. You remember how they are, they just don't listen. Anyway after we left I was allowed no communication, No letters no technology until it was deemed safe. And as of two days ago i became eighteen and i set off on my own leaving my parents without telling them. I just couldnt be cut off anymore. More then anything i wanted to see you two again so i came here" she took a deep breath and looked in Grey's direction wanting to gauge his reaction. It in short was not what was expected.

She watched as his face switched from shock to absolute fury. His eyes burned with fires promising pain. When he spoke his voice was harsh and callous "You left because you could have gotten hurt?! Thats the biggest bullshit i have ever heard! If anything you should have stayed to help protect Natsu! For all you know maybe he would never have had to go through what he did! It sickens me to know i thought you had a good reason!" Grey spat glaring right into Lucy's wide orbs.

Lucy suddenly exploded. Tears poured down her face a she screamed back "You think i WANTED to go? Huh Grey?! We where family! Nothing can change that! I loved Natsu like a brother and I loved you to! When i heard what happened I couldnt bear to respond! I couldnt even come back, because all the while I knew if i had stayed maybe that would never have happened!" She growled glaring evenly back into his now shocked eyes.

Grey averted his gaze. They sat silent for a little bit each suffering silently in the others presence, however eventually Grey spoke up "I'm sorry Lucy. Those things i said where unfair to you. You at the time had no control over what your parents decided and its not fair for me to blame you for what happened" he said his tone brimming with hurt. Lucy just smiled slightly and sniffed before speaking.

"Its ok Grey i'm at fault too. Maybe if i had tried ha-" she was cut off by Grey "There was nothing you could do but... I don't understand why you couldn't tell us...tell me" he whispered quietly. Lucy quickly looked up at Grey. His face was shadowed by his bangs.

"I wanted to Grey, really i did but i never had the chance we left almost instantly" she said reaching out and pulling him into a embrace, which much to her suprise, Grey returned. "Hey luce... I missed you" he said quietly. All of sudden She was all to aware of his hot breath on her neck. Suddenly a idea popped into her head and she smiled. It was about time.

"Hey Grey" Lucy whispered quietly leaning back from the embrace.

"Yea Lu-" Grey's voice was cut off by Lucy's warm lips crashing into his. It was in this heated moment that Grey fully understood just how defeated he was. All of his emotions he held inside came pouring into that single lip-lock. The sadness, the joy, the pain all flowed freely. The sheer force of it almost overwhelmed Lucy. Pulling back eventually needing air Lucy smiled and leaned forward laying on Grey's chest just hummed softly. Grey was still a bit shell shocked by what happened. About to speak a question he was stopped by his front door slamming inwards on its hinges to reveal a very scared looking and very disheveled Scarlet haired girl.

"Natsu's in trouble!"


	13. Confrontation

**Yo guys Ira here so I was a bit stuck on how to make this scene play out. But FINALLY i was in the shower this morning before class and my mind just exploded! So here I am with a beer on the right and a bowl of goldfish on the left with music blasting in my ears ready to write! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review! - IRA**

Natsu was on overdrive. His senses picked up every movement of the group of men standing in front of him, The position of their feet, the tensing of their muscles as they prepared to beat him into the earth. He felt the lightning strike before it was released from the boiling clouds, he felt the rain before it lightly began to pelt his nose and now drawn dagger. In essence he was the best he could be when standing in a face off with half a dozen armed assailents and the brother of his dead Ex.

Somewhere inside of his mind he was excited. He had WANTED them to pull something like this just so he could hunt them down. Shivering slightly Natsu pushed the thought to the back of his mind. This was not the time to be hesitant or even crazy. Natsu began to flicker his gaze between Elfman and his men. Elfman appeared relaxed his arms crossed and a crazed grin on his face. The look made Natsu frown. Deciding that Elfman wasn't one to interfere in a mans fights Natsu gave his full attention to the men slowly circling him.

"Hey, you guys know who I right?" Natsu said his voice dangerously quiet. Several of the members of the attacking group looked at one another smirking before turning their attention back to Natsu.

"Yeah of course we do 'Salamander' what of it?" one spoke up.

"Then you know how much I enjoy burning people who hurt me and my friends to ashes don't you..." Natsu's voice was a growl his eyes flashing dangerously. His skin was burning causing the air around him to distort and the rain to flutter out of existence before it even touched him. Several of the assailants smirks where now gone replaced by nervous glances.

"Whatever 'Salamander' its six versus one we got you out manned and outgunned." the same member of the group spoke up his voice confident.

"Then hit me with your best shot"

Responding instantly to Natsu's challenge the speaking member lunged forward swinging his pipe. Natsu ducked under the swing then spun around wrapping his arm around the guys neck before slicing his throat with his blade. He let the man drop to his knees then plunged his knife into the mans skull ending him before he had a chance to suffer.

"Next" Natsu hissed picking up the mans pipe.

This time three of the members ran forward. Natsu barely had enough time to register their equipment before rolling back and away from the combined strikes. The one on the left had a long tactical machete. His comrade in the middle wielded what looked to be a metal police baton, finally the one on the far right held a kabar knife tightly in his grip. All in all if Natsu slipped up once he was boned. Deciding the best defense is a good offense Natsu lunged forward reversing the grip on his knife while sliding under the left mans counter strike, while sliding Natsu lashed out with his pipe catching the middle ones knee with a loud sickening crack. Noticing mid slide that the right one had moved back to be there when his slides momentum ran out Natsu pushed off the ground with all the strength his could muster spinning in a cartwheel motion mid air sending water spiraling out from his figure. Spinning in the air Natsu launched his pipe at the mans head who stood below him ending his life quickly with a gross splash of gore before landing.

"Grrrr" the one who's knee had taken a blow from Natsu's blunt weapon groaned turning to face him limping slightly. Natsu stood completely still, the rain was now pouring from the heavens coating the ground in slick mud. If he where to move around needlessly he would fall and that would be it. Suddenly out of nowhere a strike his Natsu in the base of his spine sending a sharp jolt of pain rolling through his torso. The force of the blow sent him tumbling forward. Noticing he had no choice Natsu used the strikes momentum and lunged out with his blade while taking the mans kabar knife to the ribs. Natsu's blade struck home piercing the mans retina before traveling clean through into his brain. Grimacing Natsu reached down and pulled the blade from his ribs ducking quickly avoiding the strike that was sure to come. The sound of a sickening crack above him confirmed the feeling Natsu had about the strike. Seizing his chance Natsu flipped the bloodied dagger so it was reversed and plunged it into the final of the three men.

Natsu felt him slump to the earth, letting the dagger fall out of his hand he pushed the man who's brain he had stabbed off his blade making him sprawl into the soaked mud of the earth. Natsu was hurt. Hurt bad , and he knew it. Grimacing trying to seal off the pain he was feeling from the strike to his back and the stab in his ribs he faced the final two men. One held a old mace that was dripping blood. Must have been the one who hit me Natsu thought as his gaze shifted to the final man. In his hand was a long Scimitar. This was not going to be good. Frowning knowing that even if he lived through this fight his one with Elfman would be short lived Natsu did the only thing he could. Charging forward at massive speeds he ignited his body making the two men panic, as he did this he launched his dagger into the scimitar wielding mans hand causing the blade to fly at Natsu in return. Catching the sword by its hilt Natsu spun in a 180 degree circle spiraling flames into bot the men making them stumble back enough for Natsu to get between then. Natsu then flicked his blade into the man on the rights skull silencing his string of profanities before kneeling and plunging the blade deep into the second mans heart.

Natsu stood slowly his vision getting more and more blurry by the second. He turned to face Elfman who now stood a serious look on his face with his arms crossed. Natsu tiredly dropped to his fighting stance and waited. Elfmans only response was to sigh before reaching into his long coats inside and pulled out a handgun. Natsu's eyes widened. Elfman never meant to fight Natsu on fair terms he had meant to kill him. He just let him fight to make it easier. Grimacing Natsu stood defiant look deep into Elfmans eyes.

Elfmans finger tightened on the trigger. Natsu closed his eyes.

THUNK~!

Natsu who had been waiting for the piercing feeling of a shot to tear through his heart opened one darkening eye to see a piece of ice extruding from Elfmans shoulder. Elfman looked down in shock more than pain before meeting a facefull of ice from a certain Ice- Evo. Elfman slumped to the ground.

"Geez Natsu, I would think you can clean up your own messes" Grey said grinning in his friends direction. He then noticed Natsu's condition.

Natsu collapsed to the ground the world turning flashes of red and black the only thing in his ears being the cries of a familiar girls voice in his ears.

"Natsu!"


End file.
